Camp Kindergarten
by Dramatic Insanity
Summary: Peridot isn't looking forward to this field trip, and the rowdy, overstuffed bus already seems like a bad omen. Pearl/Peridot, Humanized AU
1. Hell On Wheels

A/N: I don't know if I will continue this intro into a proper story.

* * *

The bus is hot, loud, and stifling. Peridot briefly holds her palms against her noise cancelling headphones, but it doesn't help that much. She curls as close toward the window as possible. The cool glass on her cheek is calming. Peridot would rather be home, on a voice call with Lapis as they run live commentary to each other while watching Camp Pining Hearts. Fictional camp is fun, real life camp, probably not so much. Peridot isn't looking forward to this field trip, and the rowdy, overstuffed bus already seems like a bad omen.

Her parents did not agree with that assessment. At least having the experience will enable her to say for certain she hates it. There's a gentle tap on her shoulder. She grinds her teeth and squints up at the disturbance. It's Pearl.

She's wearing a blue blouse with a yellow star, pale yellow skinny jeans, and expensive shoes that resemble ballet slippers. Her short hair is dyed pink as usual. Peridot can't help feeling drab in her green flannel, faded jeans, and well-loved converse. She is perfectly happy with her style though. Pearl isn't chased away by Peridot's expression. She taps her ear. Peridot reluctantly slides the headphones down.

In a gentle tone, Pearl asks, "Can I sit with you?"

Her stomach drops as her cheeks heat. Of all people, the one she most use to bully when she was at Jasper's side, and now has an awkward crush on. Pearl is the daughter of someone who works closely with the richest person in Empire City, Whitney Diamond. This doesn't stop others from frequently teasing her. Peridot has seen a few of her celebrity mother's interviews and doesn't envy Pearl one bit. The only one with a colder reputation than Morgan Star is Whitney herself. However, Pearl actually lives in Beach City - with one of Diamond's relatives or something. Peridot isn't that nosy.

Peridot's folks are often misguided, but they try their best. It was merely an adjustment period for them, to realize they don't have the "normal" kid they envisioned. Peridot glances around. A few rows up, Amethyst sits with Skinny. They each have a can of soda (not allowed but the art teacher Vidalia pays them no mind) and appear to be having a burping contest. Ruby and Sapphire are way in the back, their heads close together in a whispered conversation.

It seems Pearl's posse are otherwise occupied, explaining why she would stoop to sitting with someone who was a vicious bully to her only last year. Peridot swallows around the lump in her throat and gathers courage.

"Uh. I guess."

Pearl, delicate and prim, settles nearly at the edge of the seat.

"I don't have chicken pox, pink eye, or anything," Peridot reassures, rolling her eyes.

"Of course not. You had to clear a health check to be allowed on the trip." Pearl scoots maybe a centimeter closer. Peridot leaves it go.

Everyone is quieted down by the bus driver. The bus finally starts to move. The sudden jerk throws Peridot forward, and she grumbles, adjusting her glasses. From the corner of her eye she notices Pearl's fingertips touching her lips, and an amused twinkle in her eyes. Peridot simply glares for a moment before turning back to the window. The bus chugs along, albeit sluggish.

Pearl says out of the blue, "Interesting."

"What?" She should not engage. Should not engage!

"That you're sitting alone." Pearl casts her gaze toward Jasper, who is leaning over the seat in front of her to chat with Aquamarine. Her shrill, pompous voice makes Peridot wince. Beside her, Topaz is nervously keeping her gaze on the floor.

"Yeah, whatever. Maybe I feel like it. What's it to you anyway?"

"I thought you two were... close is all."

"Well." Technically, Peridot doesn't have to explain this. Then again, after her treatment of Pearl in previous years, she owes the silver spoon a bit of information. "I found out she and her friends did something terrible."

Peridot lowers her voice as much as possible, continuing, "I kept in touch with Lapis Lazuli online. You know the one that was expelled last year? Jasper outed her to her parents and then pinned something on her that she didn't do."

Pearl's eyes widened. "That's truly awful. But -"

Peridot frowns and looks away. "I know I sound like a hypocrite. But things have changed. I don't want to be that person anymore."

Peridot can't bring herself to mention the other part. It's probably fairly obvious given Jasper's "opinions" that Peridot basically quit the friendship before she could be kicked from it. She'd rather just slip away like a self-preserving snake than a full blow-out and fight. No doubt Jasper would find a way to make a scene.

"Excuse me for asking a really simple thing -"

Peridot tenses and clenches the fabric of her jeans in one hand.

"You use the pronoun she now right?"

Peridot hadn't exactly gone about announcing it, but Jasper was enough of a gossip spreader. It didn't mean she shared the correct information. Who knows what Pearl has heard.

"That's right."

"OK."

Thankfully, she seems to have no further queries. After getting bombarded near the beginning of senior year, it's such a relief. Peridot's bones turn to jelly, and she sinks down in the seat with a small sigh. Pearl is still looking at her, as though expecting conversation. Peridot crosses her arms, hoping she will take a hint. Pearl's eyes slide over to Lars, in the seat diagonal from theirs. With not much better to do, Peridot looks too. He's got his arms crossed too, looking grumpy as always. He's kind of cute in a way.

Sadie is trying to show him her phone screen, saying something too quietly for Peridot to hear. Peridot often wonders if they'd get along, but she can't initiate friendships to save her life. It was even Lapis who contacted her first, desperate to make it clear that Peridot could do better than Jasper. The worst part, no one knew that Lapis and Jasper had been in a romantic relationship. Lapis admitted it was never healthy on either of their parts, but still.

Lars suddenly snaps, "Why should I give a sh- uh, shrap?"

Sadie's withering look reminds Peridot of the one often given to her by Lapis. She smiles. Peridot notices Pearl's eyes on her again. She opens her mouth to demand what exactly she's staring at, and inform her she's had enough gawking for a lifetime.

The bus hits a pothole. Pearl is thrown into her. She scrambles away with stuttered apologies. Peridot just lays her cheek on the window and doesn't respond. Nearby, Jasper laughs. Many heads turn in her direction.

"Can't even handle the ride. I think camp might be too rough and tumble for the little ballerina."

Aquamarine snickers. "Twenty dollars says her new little friend gets attacked - by a squirrel!"

"I guess they'll both be the uh - _damsel_ in distress. A freak and a clod, lost in the woods with no one to help! Guess everyone gets what they want." Jasper's eyes narrow, and she curls her lip as she glances at Peridot. Her gaze doesn't linger, though. It seems for her, merely looking at Peridot is unpleasant.

Peridot growls and slips the headphones back on. The next few weeks are going to be the longest ever.


	2. Peridot's Log: Pearl is Strong

**A/N: Oh-ho-ho looks like a second chapter happened! I'm not promising anything though. My muse is a fickle pickle.**

 _Your reviews are deeply appreciated!_

* * *

Pearl nudges Peridot awake as the bus pulls to a stop. Blinking the bleariness from her eyes, Peridot gazes out the window in wonder. Dark cliffs tower over the campsite, with shapes carved into the sides. She's heard about the many theories of course, ranging from ancient civilization to aliens. Even from this far, she can see the shining lake in the middle of camp. Cabins are arranged around it, and they at least appear fairly well kept. According to the brochure, it's slightly modernized, with electricity and indoor plumbing. On the opposite side of the road, is the forest.

She can see a path leading into the mountains. There are bright yellow signs at the entrance, suggesting it's off limits. She's admittedly intrigued with scientific curiosity. Pearl's hand is still on her shoulder. She's in awe as well.

"Maybe this won't be so bad," Pearl offers. Peridot gives a noncommittal hum. Her opinion won't be swayed yet.

"Okay students," Vidalia announces, "I'll be giving you cabin assignments! There'll be four to a cabin."

There is a collective groan. Peridot brushes off Pearl's hand and squeezes her eyes shut. Please, anyone but Jasper or Aquamarine. Anyone!

Pearl grabs the number cards for them and hands one to Peridot. "Looks like we got the same number."

Peridot's eyes open to see Pearl smiling at her. It makes her stomach do a funny thing. She glances around to notice a lot of people got assigned with the person sitting next to them, except for Ruby and Sapphire, and others who are in obvious romantic relationships. But who are the other two assigned to Facet 2F5L Cabin 5XG?

"Hey Pearrrl."

Amethyst's voice breaks through her musing. "We're cabin buddies!"

Skinny gives them a little wave, their note card in hand.

"Oh, Amethyst. That's uh, fantastic! Just keep your mess to one side, alright?"

"I'll try, but no promises."

Peridot buries her face in her hands. Pearl sighs in sympathy. "Well, it could be worse."

They both glance at Jasper and Aquamarine, who are making disappointed noises they're not in the same cabin. Aquamarine is with Topaz, Lars, and Kiki, while Jasper is with Ruby, Nephrite, and Bismuth. She thanks the universe for not giving Jasper everything she wants. None of the ones she's been assigned with are the kind of people Jasper will have an easy time bossing and pushing around.

Unlike Peridot.

"Yeah, and don't feel bad for Jasper, but I've roomed with Nephrite and Bismuth before, the former yells during sleep, and the latter snores like a chainsaw!"

Pearl giggles. "Not to mention Ruby will probably keep her lamp on all night, writing love letters to Sapphire."

"Oh, that's rich. Jasper needs the darkness to sleep. It's perfect!"

Peridot raises her hand for a high five before she can think twice. Pearl stares at it in surprise for a moment, before her palm slaps Peridot's.

Peridot also fist pumps. She catches Jasper glancing her way. She points and sticks her tongue out. Jasper growls and buries her nose in her phone. Pearl continues smiling in amusement. Peridot only notices she's grinning too when her cheeks start to ache. She clears her throat awkwardly. She's saved by the teacher telling them all to calmly line up and get ready to leave the bus.

They all shamble toward the cabins. A tour guide meets them, a man named Mr. Universe who insists on them calling him Greg. There's a grinning young boy in a pink shirt at his side, adding commentary and jokes. Apparently, they come here every summer to get away from it all. Peridot's eyes search like a hawk for their cabin. She grows confused when she can't seem to find it.

"Do any of you see our cabin?"

"Nope," replies Amethyst, popping the 'p'. She also pops a lollipop in her mouth. She offers them to the others. Skinny takes one, but Pearl and Peridot both decline.

"That's strange. We should have seen it by now."

As the tour comes to a close, everyone heads off to the cabins to get settled in. "Remember," Vidalia informs them, "You're all to come to the mess hall at 3:30!"

Peridot approaches the camp director. "Mr. Uni - I mean Greg. We can't seem to find our cabin."

Greg takes the card and doesn't look any less confused. Steven chimes in, "Oh! That's up the spooky mountain path!"

"The what now?"

Steven points at the path Peridot had noted while still on the bus. He leads them over. Now closer, she can see that they're signs warning to use caution. Her assumption that it was forbidden was incorrect.

"Oh. Great."

"Let's go! Race ya!" No one is able to get in a word as Amethyst takes off, Skinny close behind. Pearl heaves a long-suffering sigh and briefly pinches her nose.

"We're not going to race them, right?"

"Of course not. If she took a moment to listen, I would've told her it's probably dangerous. At least Skinny will be with her, though."

The pair left in the dust cautiously begin to climb the hill. The path is worn, but it obviously hasn't seen much traffic for a while. The plants are starting to grow over it. Dead trees loom overhead, and even though it's still afternoon, Peridot thinks she hears an owl hoot. She jumps, knocking into Pearl, who steadies her.

"Sorry."

"No problem, Peridot."

She blames the shiver going down her spine on the bleak atmosphere. They can't spot Amethyst and Skinny yet, meaning the two have managed to get way, way ahead. She groans as the weight of her bag becomes cumbersome from the long, steep walk. Pearl doesn't seem to have much trouble with hers. She might look frail at first, but it's clear Pearl has some experience with casual physical labor.

Peridot notices an interesting pattern on the cliff. It must be documented. She puts her bag down for a moment to dig out her camera.

"Oh!" Pearl smacks herself in the forehead. "That's what I forgot! A camera."

"Hey, you can use mine anytime you want! I don't mind." Peridot snaps the photo. She gets pictures of an oddly shaped tree and an owl too. She hangs it around her neck and picks up her bag again.

Or rather, she tries. She heaves, but her arms are just done for the day. She wipes the sweat from her forehead. "This is an unfortunate dilemma."

Pearl rearranges her own bag, slipping the straps around her shoulders. Then, she lifts Peridot's bag with one arm. "Come on, we're almost there."

Peridot gapes after her, dazed for a moment. She shakes herself and scrambles to catch up with her shorter legs.

"Wow, thanks. You're strong," Peridot remarks when they reach the cabin door.

"Not really. I'm just trained to withstand a lot of strain and conserve energy."

"Uh -" Trained in what exactly? Calisthenics? She's certainly more than meets the eye.

The door swings open. An unimpressed Amethyst assesses them. "Geez, took you guys long enough. What did you do, stop to play tonsil hockey in the bushes?"

On the bunk above her, Skinny snorts at the jab.

Pearl turns red. It takes a second for her words to dawn on Peridot. She is flustered too and starts to stutter explanations as Amethyst's smile grows.

"Amethyst! Honestly you are so - so crude!" Pearl plops the bags beside the empty bunk beds.

"Whatever. It just means you don't get the better bunk beds ya slowpokes."

"They're exactly the same, Amethyst."

"Says you!" Amethyst rolls onto the bed and buries her face in the pillow. "This is the life. No responsibilities, no homework."

"You know there's going to be activities right? Hikes, clubs, competitions, team building exercises -"

"The Man can't make me do any stupid exercises if I don't want! It's a free country!"

Pearl rolls her eyes. "That's not how it works but... you'll find out, in time."

"Leave me alone and go snuggle with your girlfriend Pearl, gosh. You're such a wet blanket."

"She's not - why - you!" Pearl stomps her foot and gives up. Peridot thinks it's just as well. Amethyst seems quite stubborn.

"Don't mind her," Pearl mutters as she starts to remove items from her bag. "She just teases me a lot. It's how she shows friendly affection."

"I get it. Lapis is always roasting me with her sarcastic quips."

Pearl giggles again. Peridot is growing very fond of the sound.

"You're close?"

"Very, who would've thought? It was rocky at first but we found common grounds. She was disappointed she couldn't come - Lapis love-love-loves the outdoors. Stars know why! So, she wants me to document as much as I can with my camera, journal and -"

Peridot pulls out her recorder and turns it on. "Peridot's log, June 21st, 2:26. We had difficulty finding our cabin, until the fourteen year old son of the camp director, Steven, told us it was up this creepy mountain path! Dead trees, owls, overgrown path, the whole package. I'm sure you would've enjoyed it, Lapis! My cabinmates are Amethyst and Skinny - you probably remember them, the class clowns basically. And then there's Pearl. Even though she looks like she'd fall over like a tender sapling in a brisk wind -"

"Hey!"

"She must be a pro at yoga or something! She carried my bag for me no problem."

Peridot clicks the recording off. She throws a wink and a peace sign to Pearl.


	3. Crushing Intensifies

**Surprise, you clods!**

 **(love ya)**

 **My muse has been fixated on Steven Universe and Pearlidot again lately, and has blessed the rains in my lizard brain. Additionally, I have changed the cover and added chapter titles :) Don't judge my art too hard.**

 **I've also written a few other fics - which I have yet to post - and it's made me more comfortable with the characters. Binge watching the show also helped. Those will go up on AO3, though.**

 **Next chapter will be on the 29th of this month.**

* * *

Peridot knows that Pearl is one of the smartest people in school, with her straight-As. She already had colleges scouting her in junior year. However, talking to her at length turned out to be a riveting experience. Pearl is sitting on the top bunk, her legs swinging in what seems to be a specific pattern. Peridot doodles in her journal as they talk. Amethyst and Skinny have left them in peace, outside exploring until it's time to go to the mess hall.

"You really know your stuff! What field are you planning on going into?"

Pearl folds her hands on her lap. "I haven't entirely decided yet. There's family pressure to think about too."

She rolls her eyes at that.

"Don't let those fuddy-duddies control you!" Peridot cringes at her blunt tone. "I mean - no offense."

Pearl climbs down and leans on the door.

"No, no, you're right." Pearl pauses, just looking at her for a moment. "It's too bad we weren't able to clear the air before this."

"Yeah. I just - I kept to myself. There were a lot of rumors going around. People avoided me due to Jasper, either because I used to associate with her or because - she basically disowned any association she ever had with me. Claimed she was only my friend out of pity, or something."

"I never liked Jasper but still. I can't believe all that she did."

Peridot sighs. "I try not to dwell on it. I have Lapis now, and our friendship puts whatever I had with Jasper to shame. I was more her stooge than anything. It's so stupid, how blind I was to the truth in retrospect."

"Don't be too hard on yourself." Pearl opts to turn the subject away, "Do you know what you're majoring in?"

"Oh yes! I'm going to be an engineer. I've always been fascinated with tech and machines."

"Nice. Maybe I should go into a technical field as well. I'm fairly adept at building and design."

"I can totally see you as some kind of designer, you're really dedicated and precise. I think you'd be great at whatever you set your mind to."

"Oh… that's sweet of you," Pearl replies.

"Just stating the facts, as dictated by logic."

Pearl chortles and joins her on the bed. Their legs are touching, and Peridot attempts not to betray the heat that shoots through her body at the minor touch.

"Imagine if we trained in these jobs, we could end up working together, I could make elaborate designs which you could bring into the physical world," Pearl explains.

"You make it sound awesome," Peridot points out. "Would you… do you really think you'd want that?"

"It's worth considering."

Amethyst bursts in. She stares at them for a moment. Peridot realizes she's probably focusing on their closeness, but she simply raises her chin in an unspoken dare. Amethyst forges on, "Eating time, y'all, let's get some grub!"

Peridot and Pearl continue to chat on the way. Pearl's smarter than she had fully comprehended. It's utterly stimulating. She hopes this won't be a 'what happens at camp stays at camp' thing. It would be great if they could form a friendship to outlast this trip.

It would be fantastic if they could be more than friends, but Peridot isn't deluding herself enough to lay her cards on that table. She'd be like a meager Earthling reaching for the distant, blazing stars in outer space.

The meal is largely uneventful. At one point, Jasper pushes past her with a dirty look. Most people could withstand that, but the force causes Peridot to careen into a table at a bad angle. She gives a short cry of pain, and it'll probably be a sore spot later, but she quickly regains her footing.

Pearl calls after her, "Excuse me! You should apologize!"

Jasper stops and turns her head. Peridot squeaks and grabs Pearl's wrist out of a purely instinctual surge of raw fear. Jasper often looks at people like she could crack their head on concrete and not be worried about repercussions.

"You talk too much, yet you don't say anything I can be bothered to listen to," Jasper says. With that, she leaves their presence.

Pearl huffs, "Well. She is rude. Who raised her?"

"What else is new. Just… don't bother Pearl."

They join a table with their cabinmates. Amethyst is shovelling food at an alarming rate, despite that her tray is overstuffed. Skinny picks through her food and idly chats at Amethyst. Soon after most have finished eating, there's a trivia game.

To no one's surprise, Cabin 5XG wins due to the intellect of Peridot and Pearl assisted by the creativity of Skinny and Amethyst's fast instincts.

Someone shouts, "Nerds! This is unfair!"

That person is blatantly ignored.

"I _am_ a nerd, and I'm proud of it," Peridot states. Pearl nods in agreement beside her.

"Ya got that right," Skinny says.

Amethyst adds, "If you've got it, you should flaunt it."

"Oh, Amethyst," Pearl sighs.

"What? I'm right! The phrase _intellectually stimulating_ comes to mind - did you know there's this word, sapiosexual, it means -"

"Honestly! Keep your voice down. I know what that means."

Peridot looks down at her fingers. What is Amethyst implying? Does she think that something is going on - or will go on between Pearl and her? Her teasing of Pearl yesterday supports this hypothesis, but based on Pearl's reaction she wasn't supposed to take it like something serious. If someone on the outside thinks she has a chance, maybe she shouldn't so easily give up. Then again, it could be more jokes. It's impossible to tell with this one.

The evening has a campfire, and various challenges such as the whisper gossip passing game and ghost stories. Song time follows that. Mr. Universe and Steven provide the instrumental.

Most of the students are objectively terrible or at least average, though it's nothing to be ashamed of. Their talents lie elsewhere. Ruby and Sapphire harmonize as one, each refusing to sing on her own. Sadie has a hesitant start, but she earns a round of applause along with positive reviews for the unique twists she gives to the words and tune.

When it's Pearl's turn to continue the song, her performance is wonderful. Peridot nearly swoons, and Amethyst smirks at her, so her reaction isn't completely hidden.

"You have a beautiful voice," Peridot whispers. "Your pattern contained an inspiring lilt which reflects your inner aura."

Pearl flushes and says with a delighted tone, "Of course I do. Professional training since I was a kid. Nonetheless, it pleases me that you think so."

Amethyst rolls her eyes. "It sucks that I have to share a room with you dorky saps."

"Oh, hush it up, Amethyst."

Peridot knows she's not as good. She almost begs the teacher to let her skip - but she doesn't think that would impress Pearl. She gives it a shot. Pearl is smiling at her at the end.

"You hit off key a few times, but that wasn't bad," Pearl comments. "With a little practice, you could be splendid. Regardless I found it… stirring."

"I'm sure you did," Amethyst says with a lop-sided grin and a wink.

Skinny gives two thumbs up. Pearl facepalms. Peridot understands the sentiment, she doesn't know why some people are so fixated on the potential relationships of others. Then again, considering how invested she is with the romance of Pining Hearts characters, she doesn't have a platform from which to judge.

"She's _worse_ than Lapis," Peridot mutters. She hopes Lapis and Amethyst _never_ meet. She'd never get any break from their constant jabs.

"I've gotten used to it… after a while."

When they are sent to their cabins, Skinny reveals she lost a bet to Amethyst. She has to trade her bunk with Pearl or Peridot. Pearl with the top bunk, volunteers to take Skinny's bottom bunk. Peridot decides not to question why this was a bargaining chip. Amethyst's and Skinny's mind follow a kind of logic unknown to her.

Peridot doesn't immediately fall asleep after they all head to bed. What will the future bring? She doesn't know if she can be brave enough to make a move. She glances over to find Pearl wide awake as well. Her heart races. Does she have any idea how she's affecting Peridot?

Pearl's gaze is locked on her. She shifts her hand to lay underneath her head. Peridot bites her lip, nerves hitting her. Is Pearl waiting for something to happen?

Keeping her voice fairly low, Peridot asks, "Can't sleep?"

"I kind of want to look at the stars, but… I don't want to go alone."

"Since we're both awake -"

Pearl leaps out of bed. She hauls Peridot up by her hand. They slip out of the door. They don't wander far from the cabin, climbing a slight hill. Peridot nearly steps on what looks like a hibiscus. She picks it off the ground and offers it to Pearl. She smiles and tucks it in her hair.

They find a comfortable spot to lay down and examine the night sky. A few words flow between them, but Peridot's mind is hazy, and she knows she won't remember the details tomorrow. Peridot gets a bit chilly and shivers. Pearl's arm wraps around her. She tenses, but she doesn't fight it.

"You ever wonder what's out there, if anything?"

"Maybe. I just hope no one is plotting to destroy the Earth or humanity. Some humans suck but… there's those who… wouldn't deserve that."

Eventually, they head back inside the cabin. Peridot is drooping with exhaustion. She is certain as she's drifting that she dreams of Pearl kissing her on the cheek and saying, "Sweet dreams, dotty. I appreciated your company."

* * *

The next day, they bustle around, getting ready. Pearl grabs a broom to push Amethyst's mess away which had spilled over. Pearl is breathtaking as ever after donning practical boots and a form fitted blue and yellow jumpsuit with a pink diamond in the center. She has modest pink eye shadow and pale blue lipstick to match. Given her family money, it's likely the kind of makeup that won't wear out by the middle of the day. Peridot doesn't bother with anything except around her eyes, though she feels self conscious about it. She can barely take her gaze from Pearl, trying to figure out how she's actually a mortal.

Amethyst whispers, "Gonna pick your jaw off the floor, Peri-dactyl?"

"Pearl can pull off any outfit can't she?" Numbly, Peridot elaborates, "She'd make rags from a dumpster look… good."

"Yup, pretty much. One of her many annoying talents, she couldn't have an off day if she tried."

Peridot wears her only somewhat tight shirt, a green and yellow striped half sleeve, stitched in a manner that gives the illusion of more pronounced curves, though Peridot has the luck of being a bit naturally rounded already. The fabric also breathes well. She pulls on dark green athletic sweats that fall short of the shins, black socks with green alien heads, and bright yellow tennis shoes with sunflower decal.

She wraps a red scarf around her neck as well, partially in case of cool air at high altitudes. Her throat is sensitive.

Pearl comments, "Nice weather reticent neck guarding wrap. Cashmere?"

Peridot raises an eyebrow at the phrasing. Is English not her first language, or is she just that technically inclined sometimes? Either way, Peridot finds it endearing, and it's a relief to know she's not the only one who will talk like that on occasion. Lapis always pokes fun at her, but it's good natured. Peridot gives just as good back at her.

"Egyptian cotton. It was a birthday gift from Lapis."

It's the most expensive article of clothing she owns. However, Lapis insisted she didn't leave it buried in her closet. Its purpose is to be worn. Pearl strokes the fabric. Her fingers brush the skin of Peridot's neck, and she squeaks at the unexpected sensation. Pearl recoils.

"Sorry if I'm - I'm usually more respectful of boundaries, I don't know why I -"

"No, no, it's okay! Just… I'm used to people not _wanting_ to be in my personal space. But you're perfectly fine."

Peridot is a little touch starved, but she isn't about to volunteer that embarrassing information. Pearl can probably figure that out on her own.

"Oh. Well if you don't mind, I tend to be… tactile with people that I'm…" Pearl chews her bottom lip and rubs the back of her neck. "Whose company I favor."

"Great! I mean uh - cool. That's. No problem."

It's a dream and a nightmare rolled into one. On one hand, Pearl wants to touch her. On the other, it will exacerbate her crush and risk exposure. Worth it?

The morning consists of breakfast, followed by various games and competitions. It's a bundle of excitement. Nephrite and Bismuth of Facet 1F2L Cabin 1HJ smash beach volleyball by the lake. Between Nephrite's quick reflexes and Bismuth's raw drive and power, barely anyone has a chance. Peridot takes loads of pictures. She just knows Lapis would want to date both of them. Peridot gets them aside for permission on sharing the photos, which is given. She sends them on social media. Lapis immediately responds with a _heart eyes_ emoji on Twitter, followed by the _Road to El Dorado_ gif stating ' _Both? Both. Both. Both is good.'_

 **To: neuroticnerd**

 **From: waterwitch**

 _They'd better be single and poly or I'm kicking your ass Peri._

Peridot grins. She sends a message back.

 **To: waterwitch**

 **From: neuroticnerd**

 _They'd keep you hella busy for me ;)_

Nephrite and Bismuth stick around, chatting. Having never conversed with Nephrite, she discovers they identify as agender.

"That whole Jasper and Lapis incident actually gave me the courage to tell my parents. It went well."

"I'm glad some good things came from that whole debacle."

Nephrite offers her first. "A-M-A-B club for the win, sister?"

Peridot bumps it with hers as she says, "And NB-Trans solidarity, sib."

Nephrite and Bismuth trade social media accounts with Peridot, to her pleasant surprise. She didn't think she'd make more friends. Her parents and Lapis will be thrilled. Peridot also gives them Lazuli's Twitter handle. They both find her cute and promise to DM later. Considering Lapis is usually the wingwoman between them, she'll be awestruck that Peridot found her not only one but two potential dates. She texts Lapis a selfie, giving a thumbs up.

 **Outgoing to Lapis Lazuli**

 _You're welcome water witch._

 **Incoming from Lapis Lazuli**

 _?_

 _Wait_

 _U didn't_

 _Omg_

 _GIRL_

 _I owe you for liiiiiiiiiiiiiiife_

 **Outgoing to Lapis Lazuli**

 _Oh forget it, what are best friends for?_

 **Incoming from Lapis Lazuli**

 _I gotta buy you dinner or something. We can double date it. (Eyes emoji)_

 **Outgoing to Lapis Lazuli**

 _I'll call you if I ever get game._

There's an upset when Sapphire and Biggs of Facet 9F1L Cabin 3NR win the three-legged race at the last second. Despite them being on the last opposing teams remaining, Ruby kisses and twirls Sapphire around as teens around them are clapping. Peridot admires their relationship, they're so easygoing and in sync, rarely apart unless they have to be.

Yellowtail allows Peridot to opt out of swimming. Amethyst who would've been her teammate is amicable about it, and sits on the dock with her. Last year, Jasper pushed her into the pool at a party, and she hasn't mentally recovered from that incident. Meanwhile, Peridot cheers for Pearl from the sidelines. Graceful and strong, she wins with little sweat, with Skinny pulling her weight as part of the team as well. Facet 3F8L Cabin 5TC's Sour Cream and Kiki did have them on the ropes in one round, though. To Peridot's complete shock, Pearl scoops up Peridot and carries her around on her shoulders in celebration - while Pearl's still dripping wet, naturally.

When she's put down, Peridot says, "You like to flex don't you?"

"I suppose, I'd prefer if less people thought I would blow away in the wind."

Peridot digs the tip of her boot into the dirt. There's a thickness in her throat.

She has trouble keeping her voice as a reasonable pitch when she reassures, "You've more than proven that."

"Truthfully, if it was just us, I'd still show off," Pearl admits. Peridot doesn't know how to process that, or how to give a sensible response other than _marry me right now_.

Lunch has her learning that Pearl has a slight allergy to strawberries that makes her neck turn pink. Amethyst points out that it looks to her like Pearl has hickeys, which causes Pearl to react with indignation. Skinny and Peridot both end up laughing at that exchange. Pearl also seems to enjoy pie, putting it away with an amount of gusto that Peridot didn't witness during previous meals.

"When her tongue wants something -" Amethyst begins.

"Amethyst, if you finish that sentence, you _will_ regret it."

The expression on Pearl as she warns Amethyst is scary. It hints that Pearl poses an underlying threat usually kept under lock and key. Peridot has to bite down on her fingers and avert her gaze. Before anyone can notice her distress, the next activity begins - hiking, led by Coach Smiley.

Peridot hates hiking. It was invented by sick and twisted people. Pearl offers her some tips to help get her through it, but she doesn't have to like the experience. At least there's the bonus of Pearl's hand lingering on her lower back when she assists Peridot in climbing a cluster of boulders.


	4. A Wild Lazuli Appears

**Warning for implied homophobia and transphobia late in this chapter, from Jasper and her crew. I never outright put the precise words because it would be uncomfortable for a largely light hearted story, but it might be obvious what they're indicating.**

 **There's a best chance THIS is the last chapter, since I can't draw out any kind of plot for the life of me. I'm so sorry. That's not to say it's a guarantee, just don't rely on it. Thanks for reading!**

 **Nautilus21 Thanks for all the reviews! Did you know it won't let me message back though? In case you weren't aware, or I would've responded.**

 **Devilzmask Thanks to you as well :)**

* * *

Peridot whips around at the sound of _psst_. She peers into the trees. She glances at the hiking party, then she slips into the treeline. When she checks her surroundings, she jumps to notice that Pearl has followed her. Pearl seems to have become like her shadow since they got to the camp. Peridot doesn't mind… she isn't bothered at all if it means that Pearl wants to spend excessive time with her for some reason.

"Where are you going? It's dangerous to wander off alone."

"I thought I heard -"

"Rawr!" A form leaps from a low branch of a tree and tackles Peridot. "Miss me Peri?"

"Lapis!" Peridot sinks her fingers into her hair. "What are you doing here? You're gonna get me in trouble!"

"Yeesh, don't worry so much. The fam is camping nearby, I just _happened_ to know a nice area featured in the brochure you sent me a picture of…"

Peridot raises an eyebrow. "Clever. Just… make sure no one sees you."

"Please, this is _my_ element." Lapis gestures at the forest.

She pauses and gives Pearl a once over. Since Lapis was in no advanced classes - she's a lazy sack despite being fairly smart and athletic - and Pearl is in all the AP classes, the two haven't actually met. Peridot has dreaded the day they'd cross paths.

Lapis raises her eyebrows. "This your girlfriend? Pearl right? Damn, you're even hotter in person than Peridot said."

"Y-you!" She glances at Pearl, hoping that she takes Lazuli's comment with a grain of salt. "Who me? I didn't say that. I don't know how you heard that thing which I definitely did not say."

Pearl raises her palms out. "Uh - we're not - really, um -"

"No need to be shy because -" Lapis strikes a weird pose, with her hands on her hips and her back facing them. She also grins over her shoulder and makes a peace sign. "I'm bi!"

"Lapis I swear I'm going to kill you!"

"If you go to jail you won't be able to make out with your girlfriend," Lapis argues with a slight pout.

"Nyagh!" Peridot stomps in the undergrowth and drags her fingertips across her face. "Why do you love to torture me?"

"She's an adorable thing when she's flustered," Pearl remarks, smirking.

"What are you even -"

Lapis adds, "Yeah… look at her cute little face when she gets angry, I just _die_ , you know."

"I could eat her up like a slice of pie -"

The word _eat_ referring to Peridot is not something she needed to hear out of Pearl's mouth. Warmth pools in her, and she hopes the brief wrong turn her thoughts take isn't obvious.

"Stop it I'm not cute! Ahh! It's because I'm small isn't it?!"

Peridot punches at the air. She trips and falls face down. Lapis slaps her knee and guffaws. She has to lean on a tree and hold her stomach while gasping for air. Peridot beats the ground with her fists with the sound of muffled yelling, but she doesn't otherwise move.

"Is she okay?" Pearl leans forward with concern.

She's biting her lip, struggling not to laugh, though. Peridot sits up. She spits out leaves and cleans the lenses of her glasses with her shirt. She takes Pearl's offered hand. Pearl's grip is firm, but her skin is so soft. She stands there for a moment, holding Pearl's hand. Once she realizes what she's doing she yanks it away.

Lapis shrugs. "She has a height complex."

"I don't know," Pearl says. "I think it's nice to have someone to look up to me once in a while…"

Lapis snorts at that. Peridot blushes and stutters, "I - I don't - what do you expect me - what do I do with -"

Pearl squeezes her shoulder. "I'm just messing with you."

"Lazuli does that enough okay," Peridot responds, her face overtaken by crimson. "Besides, plenty of people look up to you, you're like, really tall… and great."

"Oh… thanks?" At least Pearl is blushing now too. Lapis glances between them and sighs in an annoyed manner, such as when Peridot doesn't get one of her jokes.

"Are you two serious?"

At the same time they respond with, "What?"

"Why are nerds so bad at -"

Suddenly, a growling noise interrupts them.

They all turn to stare… at quite a large _bear_. Peridot clings to the nearest thing, which happens to be Pearl's leg. Peridot accurately assesses the situation with eloquence.

"Eep!"

Lapis says, "No sudden movements…"

The trio slowly creep toward the trail. The bear roars and charges. Lapis scales a nearby tree, and Pearl follows suit, flipping smoothly into the branches of the one across from it. Peridot isn't much of a climber, so she screams.

The bear stops in its tracks and tilts its head. Peridot guesses it will only be confused for so long. She panics, not knowing the next course of action. Should she make more noise? Should she attempt to climb? She's pretty sure she's not supposed to run. A body slams into her, and the breath leaves her as they seem to roll down a hill.

When she regains her focus, she finds that she's in a stream. Her socks are soaked, that's fantastic. Beside her is Pearl. She groans and lifts herself up on shaking arms.

"Pearl!"

Peridot rushes to her and quickly examines her. Pearl's arm is bleeding and her face is bruised, one eye remaining shut. Peridot rips off a piece of her shirt and wraps it tight around the cut. Pearl winces and her fingers dig into Peridot's leg. Peridot guides her hand to wrap around the covered wound instead.

"We've got to get you back to camp, so this wound can be sanitized," Peridot states. "Are you okay? Anything broken? No internal bleeding I hope… looks like you aren't concussed but -"

Pearl coughs and says, "I'm not the one who almost got mauled by a bear."

Peridot blushes and raises her shoulders. "Er… thanks for the save…"

Peridot is the one helping Pearl stand up this time. It becomes clear that she has a limp, but her ankle is not severely swollen. Must be a slight sprain. Once they've climbed the hill, Lapis rushes to them.

"My camp is closer, get some first aid before you go back."

Peridot sighs. She passes Pearl to Lapis, since she'll be able to support the weight better. She pulls out her phone, thankfully undamaged, and shoots a text to her camp leader.

* * *

 **Outgoing to Vidalia (Art Teacher)**

 _Got distracted by some neat birds in the woods. Bear appeared from nowhere, Pearl and I fell down a hill. Friend happened to be camping nearby and is gonna patch us up before we return._

* * *

Peridot tucks her phone into her pocket. She doesn't want to check what the response will be. She knows they're going to be yelled at for breaking away from the group. She helps Lapis carry Pearl. When they finally reach camp, Lapis pulls out the kit and properly attends to Pearl's injuries. Despite the seriousness of the situation, Peridot can't help the way her heart soars when Pearl squeezes her hand during flashes of pain from antiseptic and bandaging.

After getting some food and water in them, Pearl falls asleep. Unfortunate. There's no way Peridot could carry her back to the Kindergarten, and Lapis can't show her face. Pearl's head is in her lap. Peridot stiffly keeps her hands behind her to avoid any actual touching. Pearl can't consent to that while asleep, even if it were innocent Peridot wouldn't feel right about it. Lapis frowns at her from over top her turquoise handheld game console.

"What?"

"Don't you need to get back?"

"Eh… I texted a teacher… it can wait."

Her phone only buzzed once, so she's probably safe.

"Just wake her up," Lapis says.

"No, look at her, she's like an angel."

"You're so gay."

"Put a sock in it!" She's tempted to take off one of her damp socks and chuck it at Lapis. She doesn't want to jostle Pearl, though.

"Hate to break this to you, but you're the one yelling…"

Pearl stirs about an hour and a half later. She rubs her eyes. Her cheeks turn pink when she realizes what - rather _who_ \- she was using as a pillow. She scrambles away with a mumbled apology that Peridot doesn't acknowledge. Peridot does feel guilty about putting it off, since she's likely getting them in deeper trouble with the delay. She finally checks her phone while Pearl is stretching. There's a text from Vidalia, but there's another one from - surprisingly, Amethyst, and she must've been too distracted to notice the alert.

* * *

 **Incoming from Vidalia (Art Teacher)**

 _Alright, stay safe and with each other. I'm putting faith in you that this friend is trustworthy. Take your time patching up and at least try to return before dark. If it will get dark before you can return, stay with that camp._

* * *

 **Incoming from Unknown Number**

 _Yo, it's Amethyst. I heard you and Pearl got lost or attacked by a bear or something. It's all everyone can talk about, it's kind of annoying. There's bets that you'll get eaten… or kidnapped… yeah it's wild. I bet in your favor P-dot so don't let me down. If you get Pearl pregnant while you're off flouncing in the woods, I'll punch you in the face until there's nothing left. See ya lates!_

* * *

Peridot covers her eyes with a groan. She grumbles to herself, "How'd she even get my number?"

It takes her a moment to notice Lapis and Pearl are both reading over her shoulders. She's startled and drops her phone. Lapis giggles. _Oh no_ , how mortifying.

"How are you _that_ stealthy?!"

Pearl takes one look at Peridot's flushed face - she must seem like she has a permanent influenza or something by now - and says, "Oh… don't take Amethyst seriously. She… means well."

Peridot can't think of a coherent response. "Ugh."

"You guys should really get going, before the sun gets any lower," Lapis comments. Thankfully, she spares Peridot's dignity for once and doesn't mention Amethyst's text.

The sun is just dipping below the horizon when they make it back to camp. They get swarmed by counselors and curious campers who haven't retired yet. Peridot manages to convince them to let Pearl go to the cabin to rest - after a quick check over from the nurse - while Peridot talks with Vidalia.

"- Then Pearl tackled me and we went over a hill. My friend Lapis suggested taking her to where she and her family were camping, since they were closer. Didn't want to risk Pearl's injuries getting worse, you know, like infected or anything."

"That was a wise decision," Vidalia says. "Your friend was unharmed?"

"Yeah, she's a spider monkey. Anyway, sorry for coming back so late, it's just Pearl fell asleep and I thought it would be better for her to rest before travelling…"

"Understandable. I'm just glad you're both safe now. However… I'm letting you off with a warning, but if you separate from the group again, I may have to contact your parents. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Peridot returns to her cabin to change, especially the damp socks. Peridot puts on a long sleeve shirt, overalls, and the hoodie with diamond shaped details she got at a concert that Lapis dragged her to over the summer. She makes it quick, eager to check on Pearl, still with the doctor. She isn't left undisturbed on her way there.

"Cute story."

It's Jasper. Aquamarine and Agate are smirking beside her. This can't be good.

"What the hell do you want," Peridot snaps. "I've had a tough afternoon and I'd like -"

"You just wanted attention. I bet you just snuck off and messed around with that d - oh wait, that word will make you cry offense won't it?" Jasper scoffs, "Not that I can blame you, but you could be a little more subtle. Have I taught you nothing about being cool."

This is insufferable. She'd usually duck out by now, even put on the waterworks to draw attention and make them feel awkward. This time, she stands her ground emboldened by the latest events. Peridot puts a hand on her hip and points accusingly.

"Do I look like a girl who's concerned with what's cool?" In spite of being terrified Jasper will go apeshit any minute, she continues, "You've only taught me how to be a bully, which is not something I'm interested in. Don't you have _anything_ better to do than accuse me of preposterous actions?"

Aquamarine coldly cackles. "I'm sorry, are you asking _us_ what you look like? I didn't think you'd want that information, as you've made it clear in the past!"

"Still in a fantasy world," Agate says.

"Tell me, does she take you the way you're supposed to be, or does she treat you like a little princess -"

"For your information, she is _exactly_ how's she's supposed to be, and that's an amazing, smart, thoughtful young woman," Pearl says, her classy voice right next to Peridot's ear.

She barely manages to not jump ten feet in the air.

Agate snarls, "No one cares about your pathetic opinion."

"I don't need you to care, but how do you think the teachers will react to knowing that you cheated your grades, Agate?"

Peridot turns to gape at her.

Agate sputters, "Y- you don't have the - have proof!"

"Indeed I do, but I've only held back because it would get my friend in trouble, though she ultimately decided to take the bad grades like a champ and studied harder," Pearl remarks and taps Agate's nose. "Unlike you, I'd imagine, Holly Blue."

 _The sheer nerve_. The rush of concurrent feelings leaves Peridot light-headed.

Agate's face turns a shade reminiscent of purple. At this point, Peridot's pretty sure she's falling in love with the goddess beside her. Jasper grabs Agate's arm and shoves her away. Aquamarine remains silent, her eyes narrowed.

"A cheap trick," Jasper says. "Though I admit I'm impressed a stuck up priss like you would resort to blackmail."

"Kind of the pot calling the kettle black, don't you think?" Pearl tilts her head, giving Jasper an uncanny and unfazed smile. "The difference is, I'm not a bigoted _liar_ who hurts for no reason. Some people _need_ to be beaten at their own game."

Jasper glares, expression in a twisted grimace. However, she turns away from them. Peridot's lungs can finally take a fistful of oxygen, as she was certain for a moment that a physical fight would break out. She has no doubt that Pearl would hold her own in that area too, it would just be terrible for her to get in trouble for provoking a battle on Peridot's behalf. Aquamarine sticks her nose in the air and follows. Agate opens her mouth.

"Ah - ah - ah -" Pearl says while clapping her hands twice, "I believe there is nothing of use left to say here, you should save your breath. That will be all."

Agate spins on her heel and breaks into a slight sprint to catch up with Jasper's wide-gaited stomps. Peridot lets loose, falling to her knees and laughing herself senseless. Pearl joins in the mirth, grabbing Peridot's shoulder for balance.

Peridot takes her hand in both of hers, heart a million miles in the sky. "That was incredible! You unflinchingly told them off… I'm never going to get over the look on Agate's face… I wish I had a picture."

"I do!" Amethyst chimes in from behind some kind of commemorative art structure. She waves her phone in the air. "That was rad, P! You _are_ a bad-ass!"

"Oh- haha- thanks," Pearl says, cheeks blooming with heat.

Peridot takes a bold action. Pearl is close to her, so she reaches to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Pearl seems to lean into the touch. Peridot's heart is pounding, and she wonders if it's audible.

"Rad is one way to put it, I'd take a page from Lazuli's book and call - call it s-sexy or something," Peridot manages. She doesn't meet Pearl's eye though, unable to utter such a word right to her face.

Pearl lightly hums. She places a palm on Peridot's cheek. Her thumb strokes Peridot's cheek in a gradual swipe. She places feather light kisses on Peridot's jawline. Before Peridot can react to the shocking contact, Pearl shifts and pecks her on the lips.

Amethyst yells, "What, what, we got PDA in the courtyard! Someone call the cops!"

It would be humiliating to have a one person audience, but Peridot is too busy trying not to burst into flames. She stares at Pearl, uncertain what she should do next. Pearl seems to take this in a negative light.

"Uh- sorry - I thought. You didn't pull away so I -" Pearl takes a shuddering breath. "Please forgive me, I just really like you."

Peridot wraps her hands around Pearl's elbows, and in seconds she's surged forward and recaptured Pearl's mouth. The kiss lasts longer this time, and she has no doubt she'll be getting a commemorative photo or two later on.

She might have to admit when she gets home, that camp was a great idea after all. No one will let her live it down.


End file.
